Une Beauté sans nom
by Stefenkie
Summary: Dans les pensées de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout durant un cours de Potions, notre Severus n'en perd pas une miette, celle-ci rêvasse, fantasme sur cet homme qui n'est autre que son idéal, le professeur Rogue. Entre rêve et réalité, comment appréhender son désir et l'assumer ?


_**Bonsoir bonsoir :) Chapitre spécial que je tiens à vous faire partager :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire**_

 _ **Je répondrai personnellement aux reviews de ceux inscrits, par message, tandis que ceux qui ne sont que de passage, je leur répondrai ci-dessous :)**_

 _ **Bisous, bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews:_**

 **Review de Guest**

 **"Simplement magnifique... I rien de pédophile dans les sevmia...**  
 **J adore comment tu écris!"**

- _Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil! Oui, du moment que les deux sont majeurs et consentants je ne vois pas où est la pédophilie ^^ Bisou et merci pour ta review ça fait super plaisir!_

* * *

 **Une Beauté sans nom**

Ces perles sombres, ce regard glacial, ce teint livide et transparent entrecoupé de mèches noires me dévisage froidement. Me donne des frissons incontrôlables, des envies destructrices, une attirance démesurée envers une personne dont l'écart d'âge devient démesuré. Un besoin de dureté et de protection dans ces bras puissants et contre ce torse aux saveurs épicées.

Ce corps massif et sombre paraît effrayant tout en étant attirant et mystérieux. Soulever cet habit noir pour y trouver une sensibilité enfouie au plus profond de lui-même. L'aider à surmonter cette appréhension de retirer cette armure de sarcasme vengeur. L'aider à sourire d'une autre manière que par un rictus froid et dédaigneux. Lui donner l'envie d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Le sortir de sa torture qui le console et le protège.

J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie de ses bras, de son torse, de son corps puissant contre le mien, de cette domination morale à laquelle je me confronterais. J'ai envie de prendre soin de lui et d'être prise dans ses bras et de le prendre dans mes bras quand ça ne va pas, sans un mot de réconfort, sans paroles futiles qui ne veulent rien dire et qui ne sont là que pour la forme. Pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer. Il l'a bien compris et c'est là sa seule manière de parler. Une caresse, un regard, un souffle, suffisent à provoquer une chaleur indicible qui perdure et se répand dans tout mon corps et me rassure.

Un homme aussi puissant et intelligent, maître de ses émotions, clairvoyant et froid. Un homme dont j'ai besoin, qui pèse chaque mot et veille sur moi. Un homme à côté duquel je pourrais m'endormir sans craintes. Un homme en lequel j'ai confiance sans le connaître suffisamment.

J'ai besoin qu'il me colle contre le mur de pierre froid de son bureau, qu'il bloque mes avant-bras au-dessus de ma tête et qu'il souffle à mon oreille que je suis à lui. Son corps collé au mien. Le contraste entre la pierre glacée et son corps brûlant est insupportable tant j'ai envie d'être réchauffée dans ses bras nus. Voix douce et rauque, doigts chauds glissant le long de mon bras, relâchant son étreinte, effleurant ma peau si blanche et si froide. Je peux le sentir résister à l'extrême tentation d'en découvrir plus sur le corps d'une femme. Je ressens cette envie et cette peur mélangées, cette nécessité de savoir, en dépit d'une appréhension des plus énervantes et des plus frustrantes. Ces lèvres sont entre-ouvertes et cherchent. Je sens sa respiration haletante contre mon visage, cette hésitation, ce cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite, cette perte de contrôle qui se propage probablement doucement en lui.

Ses lèvres effleurent mon front, puis le bout de mon nez, puis mon oreille, descend le long de mon coup jusqu'aux épaules avec une lenteur abominable. Il revient vivement à un centimètre de mon visage, regard planté dans le mien, terriblement expressifs de douleur et de peur mais terriblement désireux. Il se rapproche doucement tel que j'ai l'impression de reculer au fur et à mesure. C'est lent. Il touche mes lèvres du bout des siennes, recule un instant et se presse violemment contre moi, sa bouche, son corps tout entier. Il passe ses bras derrière mon dos et m'appuie de toutes ses forces contre lui. Sa main se glisse sous mon pull. Contact avec ma peau. Comme hésitante, il passe ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la nuque, et, comme s'il l'avait prévu, me penche doucement sur sa main plaquée en bas de mon dos, me laissant défaillir et perdre MON contrôle. La tension est plus forte et me fait perdre pieds, je ne sens plus mes jambes et tombe lentement en arrière, mais il me retient et me bascule de manière à me retrouver dans ses bras, quasi inconsciente, vaseuse dans un paradis cotonneux. Il me transporte tel une enfant de 18 ans, afin de me déposer sur son lit impeccablement fait.

Je ne vois plus. Je ne sens plus. Je ne sais plus. Je me rappelle, seulement quand je vois cette masse noire penchée au-dessus de moi, dominante, surplombante. Je sens sa main brûlante caresser du bout de ses doigts mes joues, déplacer une mèche de mes cheveux et se plaquer sur mon front. Visiblement debout, il sort de mon champ de vision. Je reste inerte, les yeux aux plafonds, faible respiration, brûlante et incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Il revient se dévêtant de sa cape, déterminé, le rendant encore plus grand et protecteur. Il pose un gant de toilette humide sur mon front et me regarde d'un air indifférent. Cet air dont je rêve tant. Un homme qui reste inaccessible malgré les évènements. Imprévisible. Et imperturbable. Je recouvre mes esprits mais reste faible. Il se penche vers mon visage comme s'il me humait. Je peux lire sur ses lèvres d'une manière des plus tendres « à vous de me surprendre, Miss ».

Je me redresse difficilement et tente de me mettre debout. Mais cette tentative vouée à l'échec, je m'écroule sur le bord du matelas aux draps de soie vert. Je sens ses mains m'aider à me relever. C'est comme si j'étais droguée, droguée de passion et de désir. J'y parviens et me tourne vers lui mais titube aussitôt. Il prend mes mains et me rattrape au dernier moment, je m'allonge contre son corps vaillant, à la fois heureuse de me laisser totalement aller à sa douceur et frustrée de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. Il prononce un léger « C'est donc moi qui vais m'occuper de vous ». Et pour couronner le tout, sur un ton mystérieux et léger comme l'air, dans un effluve de parfum : « Détendez-vous ».

Retour sur le lit. Retour sur ce regard imperturbable et hypnotisant. Le professeur de Potions si inexpressifs, si déplaisant tend à devenir particulièrement attirant et beau. Une beauté sans nom. Une beauté froide. Je le regarde faiblement, mourant d'envie qu'il me touche et presse à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je crois qu'il le devine. Il prend son temps et s'assoit à côté de mon corps, passe un bras au-dessus de moi et me contemple sans réserve. Il se penche lentement, et je sens que son corps tout entier se dépose sur moi, sans pour autant m'écraser. Il continue à me regarder. Son torse est appuyé contre ma poitrine, son bras droit descend le long de ma cuisse, remonte, caresse ma hanche, effleure une parcelle de ma peau qui me fait frissonner. Il monte encore, jusqu'à mes côtes, glisse sur mon soutien-gorge et glisse dans mon cou jusque mon visage. Ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux et je le sens heureux, la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Je le vois dans son regard doux et attentionné avec toujours ce brin de sévérité.

Je déplace mon bras et le passe au-dessus de lui. Il se crispe et le retire aussitôt en le bloquant contre le matelas. Il veut vivre cette expérience seul. Sans danger. Sans peur de l'inconnu et d'être pris de court. Je refuse. Je rassemble mes forces restantes et réussis à inverser les rôles, à me retrouver à califourchon sur lui à lui bloquer les bras. Il sourit malicieusement avec un regard intelligent et dit : « Je vois qu'on se réveille, Miss ». Une ou deux secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne me retourne sous lui et me transperce de ses yeux pénétrants, sourire aux lèvres, yeux crispés, un air de défi. C'est un jeu. Je me débats et le soulève d'une vingtaine de centimètres, mains contre mains, à cheval sur moi, mais je retombe aussitôt à plat dos. Je souris à mon tour, essoufflée. Je ne dis rien.

Il s'incline vers mon visage délicatement et presse sa bouche contre la mienne. Je sens sa langue humide et sucrée passer sur mes lèvres et rencontrer la mienne. Et j'adore ça. Je suis bercée, subjuguée par cette douceur, cette lenteur dont il fait preuve, ce désir qu'il maîtrise avec habileté et qui me fait littéralement fondre. Je me laisse faire, libre à lui de découvrir, mais pas de me forcer. Il me regarde et sait que je lui donne mon accord. Il se redresse doucement tout en glissant ses mains le long de mes côtes et de mes hanches, avec une concentration poignante. Il ne me jette pas un seul regard pour guetter mes réactions mais il sait. Il attrape du bout des doigts le bas de mon pull et le remonte doucement à la limite de mon soutien-gorge. Ses mains se perdent sur mon ventre, comme s'il étalait du sable fin. Son regard scrute et retient chaque région de ma peau à découvert. Son souffle s'accélère lentement, néanmoins, il lui est d'une facilité déconcertante de maîtriser ses émotions, moi qui croyais naïvement le contraire.

Il passe à l'étape suivante et retire entièrement mon pull, laissant apparaître mon soutien-gorge d'un brun chocolaté, bombant et sculptant parfaitement ma poitrine. Il glisse le dos de sa main dans mon cou et descend progressivement sur ma poitrine ce qui provoque en moi une brûlure tenace, un désir avide de sentir son corps à mon tour.

Je ne peux réprimer un gémissement de plaisir à ce contact. Satisfait, maître de la situation, il continue, rôde autour de ma poitrine des secondes qui durent des heures, avant de passer enfin sa main en dessous de mon soutien-gorge, couvrant mon sein de toute la paume de sa main.

Mes poils se hérissent et mes pupilles se dilatent, de plaisir, de frissons, de bonheur avec un homme qui me plaît. Avec un homme que j'aime. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me redresser avec fougue ce qui lui fait retirer sa main. « On défaille, Miss ? » me demande-t-il toujours avec la même voix envoutante décelant une satisfaction bien dissimulée derrière son masque impassible.

Je suis assise. Il est à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Mon visage arrive à hauteur de son bas ventre. Je le repousse de manière à inverser les rôles une fois encore mais rien n'y fait, je décide alors de le tirer à moi. Il se rattrape en posant simplement ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et observe minutieusement la femme au-dessous de lui, car c'était une femme, et non une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou une simple écolière. Je suis une femme, et s'il ne le remarque pas, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas faire mieux. J'ouvre sa chemine et découvre un torse magnifique, suffisamment musclé, un filet de poils en-dessous du nombril, quelques cicatrices que je remarque à peine tant il est beau. Il a peur et commence à s'énerver. Je le vois. Je m'arrête quelques secondes et le fixe. Et la fougue nous empare. Et nous nous embrassons, encore, inlassablement. On se déshabille mutuellement, calmement, avec douceur, sans forcer, sans se faire peur. Très rapidement en sous-vêtements, nous voilà corps contre corps, peau contre peau.

Sous ses capes, personne ne pourrait deviner un corps aussi harmonieux. Je n'en perds pas une miette, je passe mes mains dans son dos, je passe mes mains sur son torse et frôle son bas ventre. Je remonte ardemment vers ses épaules, extrêmement embarrassée de découvrir une telle chose. Il comprend aussitôt et déplace une main sur ma peau nue. Il plante son regard dans le mien. Il ne regarde pas ce qu'il fait. Comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

C'est incroyable ce que ce regard peut provoquer en moi. Comme un pouvoir sur mon esprit, une emprise sur mes capacités à bouger. Une faiblesse soudaine. Agréable. Il passe son bras dans mon dos et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge tel un expert. Je suis désormais de plus en plus à découvert. Ses bras puissants me transportent dans un halo de confiance sublime. Sa main parcourt ma poitrine, hésite, frôle, dérape, caresse. Je suis en extase. Je n'ose pas y croire. Je ne peux pas décrocher mon attention de ses deux yeux brillants. Il abandonne cette partie de mon corps pour s'adonner à la région de mon bassin. Sa main caresse, se faufile entre mes cuisses, effleure cet endroit sensible et remonte à mes bras. Il les met au-dessus de ma tête, s'installe plus confortablement et embrasse mon corps, fait, de temps à autre, glisser sa langue. Il passe sa main à plusieurs reprises sur ma poitrine, qui me paraît brûlante, tandis que mon souffle s'accélère. J'ai tendance à prononcer des mots, instinctivement, son prénom. Il se rapproche de mon oreille, véritable sourire aux lèvres et demande innocemment : « Pardon ? ». Il dépose au passage des baisers dans mon cou. Je pousse un gémissement nerveux. Ses mains expertes me caressant.

Il les retire et m'embrasse passionnément. Mes seins collés à son torse. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse enivrante, l'envie, le désir, le sentir contre moi, en moi me fait chavirer rien que d'y penser. Toujours cet éternel regard. Il caresse ma joue amoureusement, je dirais. Cette chaleur, ce plaisir d'être ainsi proches, ce plaisir d'aimer. Il m'observe à chaque seconde, à chaque mouvement, comme si cette sensation ne lui procurait rien. Il s'occupe de moi, de mes sensations.

« -Miss Granger, prononce une voix froide et lointaine. Miss Granger !

Je redresse ma tête. Seule. Dans la salle de cours. Les yeux exorbités, je dévisage le professeur Rogue comme si le monde s'effondrait. Et en vérité : le monde s'effondre. Je me lève vivement, prends mes affaires froissées et les range dans mon sac, tremblante. Je fuis à grands pas le cachot humide et glacial.

-Restez ici.

Cette voix, si pénétrante et si charismatique me force à rester plantée où je suis. Attendant la sentence.

-Miss Granger, approchez, dit-il sur un ton plat.

Je m'avance vers la statue noire de mon rêve et observe ses yeux. Rien à voir avec ce rêve dans lequel son regard était si froid et si doux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que le professeur tournoie sa baguette.  
La lourde porte claque.  
Se verrouille.  
Il descend de son estrade telle une furie.  
Il saisit mes avant-bras.  
Les plaques contre le mur.  
Au-dessus de ma tête.  
Avec une violence protectrice.  
Il essaie de lire dans mes yeux, penchant de temps à autre la tête. M'analysant.  
Il prononce d'une voix calme :

-J'ai eu la chance ou le malheur de me plonger dans vos pensées inconscientes.

 _Legilimens._ Il s'est introduit dans mon rêve.  
Je garde la tête froide et ne le quitte pas des yeux. Le rose m'empourpre néanmoins, ça, je ne peux pas le contrôler.

C'est alors que, ses lèvres effleurent mon front, puis le bout de mon nez, puis mon oreille, descend le long de mon coup jusqu'aux épaules avec une lenteur abominable. Il revient vivement à un centimètre de mon visage, regard planté dans le mien, terriblement expressifs de douleur et de peur mais terriblement désireux. Il se rapproche doucement tel que j'ai l'impression de reculer au fur et à mesure. C'est lent. Il touche mes lèvres du bout des siennes, recule un instant et se presse violemment contre moi, sa bouche, son corps tout entier. Il passe ses bras derrière mon dos et m'appuie de toutes ses forces contre lui […].

FIN

* * *

 _ **Alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que cela vous a plu!**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Stefenkie**_


End file.
